The present disclosure relates generally to the field of heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. The present disclosure relates more particularly to systems and methods for adding an equipment controller to a building automation system (BMS).
HVAC systems typically include a plurality of HVAC equipment (e.g., chillers, boilers, air handling units, variable air volume units, etc.). An HVAC equipment typically employs an equipment controller to allow a user device to interact with and control the HVAC equipment. A BMS can be implemented to automatically monitor and control various HVAC equipment by communicating with equipment controllers associated with the HVAC equipment. For example, a BMS may be used to monitor and control temperature, humidity, air flow, air quality, and/or other conditions within a building or equipment.
Adding a new HVAC equipment controller to a BMS typically includes mapping all of the data points associated with the controller, which may exceed two-hundred for complex HVAC equipment. Some BMS are capable of automatically discovering and importing all data points found on the equipment controller. However, a human operator is often needed to manually determine which data points are relevant and reduce the list accordingly. It can be difficult and time-consuming to manually select relevant points to expose to a BMS.